Talk:Rogek
Quest Failure I didn't have the Lyrium with me when I met Godwin in the tower, so I failed the quest. It was in my camp's storage. Now I can't do anything with the Lyrium. 00:01, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Quest items go in the party inventory. Rule 1 of any RPG. 12:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Stealing Requirements I successfully pick pocketed 20 sovereigns off of rogek with 1 rank in steal, 4 ranks in stealth, and 50 cunning at level 16. I don't think the actual requirements are as high as stated here. Agreed: I stole 20G with Leliana, though her cunning was at 34 and stealing skill maxed out, no stealth required. And it was on a PC so, so I will delete that statement.PurpleRayne 07:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) This Quest Seems to be Bug Two of the last three times I have played DA on Xbox, I was not able to complete this quest when meeting up with Godwin. In none of the cases did I remove or sell the smuggled Lyrium from my inventory as doing so automatically aborts the quest. Every time I waited until I had high persuasion before meeting up with Godwin so I could get the best possible deal and yet when the Warden attempted to sell to him the quest line did not show up. Very strange or not so considering all the bugs in this game. --Diosprometheus (talk) 15:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Godwin Interaction Bug - Can't Complete Quest This was a strange interaction with Godwin, so I thought I'd share. I returned with the lyrium to Godwin, told him I would tell Gregoir about it, he said not to bother Gregoir with such a trivial matter, then I said it was hardly trivial, and Godwin replies: fine, you're going to do whatever you going to do anyway and then seems to walk into the armoire behind him. No fight, no chance to loot a corpse (I wish I could have). The quest does not register as complete at this point, and if you leave the area and return, Godwin will be back. However at this point, any dialogue options regarding the lyrium that you already selected (i.e. telling Gregoir) will no longer be available. Yet in my original conversation I never used the dialogue option "A dwarf named Rogek mentioned you", so this was the only thing available besides saying goodbye. I selected this option, then was given further options for dealing the lyrium to him again (no recollection of me saying I'd snitch on him). My character is morally good, so I just selected the only option that would allow me not to give him they lyrium (I'll come back when you're serious). At this point Godwin protests (That's my lyrium! You can't!) and again disappears into the armoire without a fight. When speaking to Greagoir there is no option about the lyrium (not sure if there ever should be - If I should have killed him then maybe this option was never developed). The quest is still active and seemingly no way to complete it now. Link to "Persuasion" incorrect Wasn't sure how to fix this so... In the "Best choices for maximum profit" section, second line: "...with the Persuasion option" The link on "Persuasion" takes you to a page for the weapon from DA2, not the "Coercion" page. (talk) 01:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. Asherinka (talk) 02:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Thankie!-- (talk) 03:02, March 14, 2012 (UTC)